A Wrestler's Nightmare
by ViperKat
Summary: Cena's "number one fan" has something "special" in store for his hero and C. M. Punk. Also...watch out ADR, and Eve!
1. Chapter 1

**I have no ownership of WWE characters. This idea came to me after some inbred wrestling fan tried to shove C.M. Punk down some stairs. John Cena isn't safe in this story either.**

Punk was going to pay dearly. He'd pay with his life too. There was no way that evil sonofabitch would get away with everything he'd done. Guy White smiled when he thought about how he and John Cena would become best buds after he delivered the miscreant to him. Cena would see to it that Punk received his just reward.

Perhaps Guy and his hero would torture Punk to death together. Guy had many ideas in mind too. They would have fun, and Punk's mouth would be shut forever. No one would fault either of them, and Vince would probably keep them from prosecution. Guy thought of how he would be hailed a hero for doing what needed to be done long ago. He might even get to wrestle with John Cena as a tag team partner too.

White attended matches every time they came to town. He was such a great fan that he knew where several wrestlers liked to party after a show. He especially knew where Punk would go because before the ass turned into the devil, Guy was a major fan of the man.

He'd been in the club and watched his quarry from across the room. He crept closer and closer as the huge crowd in the room obscured his presence.

The wrestler obviously thought he could blend in here. After all, this wasn't the kind of crowd that would watch wrestling. He obviously didn't believe he needed his entourage here either, the cocky bastard. He didn't bring along any other wrestlers either. Guy snickered because he figured C.M. Punk no longer had any friends.

Punk had listened to some music while he drank a few sodas, then headed for the door. He probably was too caught up in himself to notice that his "stalker" had left before he did.

Since they checked everyone for weapons at the door, Guy had left the bag of "tools" in his black van. He waited patiently for Punk to leave the building. In addition, he'd made sure his van blocked the wrestler's car from the view of witnesses.

When Mr. "Best In The World" got to his car, Guy was standing between it and his van.

Punk stopped in his tracks when he saw someone blocking his way to the driver's side door.

"Hey dude, do you have a light?" He asked holding up a cigarette.

Punk seemed relieved. He said, "Sheesh, you scared me there buddy. Sorry. I don't smoke."

"Well maybe I have a match in here somewhere." He pretended to reach for one in his jacket pocket.

Punk tried to make his way to his car door, but Guy pulled a gun out of his pocket, and aimed it at Punk. The wrestler's eyes widened, and he seemed frozen in place. White cocked the gun.

"Look man…"

"Shut the fuck up and get in my van." He slid the door open and waved his victim into the vehicle. "I'll shoot you if you don't. Do you want to live?"

Punk slowly moved to the door. Guy could see that the asshole was weighing his options. Not getting shot must have been the choice taken because he started to enter the van.

Guy bashed him on the back of the head as he entered causing him to fall forward onto the floor, unconscious. White checked to see if the coast was clear and then got right to work. When he finished, he took off out of the parking lot and sped away, with captive in tow.

An hour later…..

Punk came to and couldn't move, or see. He couldn't breathe much either. The back of his head hurt like a mother fucker. He slowly began to realize that he was bound and gagged in some sort of a body bag. He also realized that he was in a moving vehicle.

Phil began to panic because being in a body bag could mean only one thing. His kidnapper was going to kill him in the bag, and then dump his concealed body.

If he didn't suffocate first.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Phil felt the vehicle come to a stop, and was terrified. He prayed to the Good Lord above to accept him into Paradise if he was to die.

He felt his trussed up body trembling, even under all of the restraints, as he listened to the door being slid open, and footsteps inching towards him.

"Oh my God why is this guy doing this?" Punk thought in horror.

The body bag that he was encased in was being zipped open. Phil winced at the sudden brightness of the overhead light. As his eyes adjusted, he found himself looking up at the man from the parking lot who now pulled at his body bag, and then slammed it up and down.

"You. Are. Going. To. Pay. Fucker." The kidnapper said as he slammed Phil's head onto the van floor.

"Pay for what?" Thought Phil disconnectedly, as he barely held on to consciousness.

It seemed like forever before Punk's crazed captor stopped slamming his head.

Phil tried to ask the man what he wanted, but he was tightly gagged with several bandannas. The only sounds he could manage were muffled grunts.

The man slapped Punk across the face, hard. "You shut the fuck up. You don't get to spew your bullshit anymore."

"Mphlease…mhat…" Phil managed before he was knocked out cold from the guy's fist in his face.

White was pleased with himself. Punk was scared, and that made him feel great satisfaction. In addition, he had thought he would have to use more elaborate means to get in touch with Cena. However, Cena's number was programmed in his prisoner's cell phone. For the life of him he couldn't comprehend why Punk would have John's number (to harass him maybe), but was happy for the good luck.

Guy smiled to himself as he hit the dial icon on the screen.

John was just returning to his hotel room when his cell vibrated. He looked at the incoming number and saw that it was Phil's.

"Phil buddy!"

"Wh..what? Whose Phil?"

John did not recognize the voice. "Um..who is this? Why do you have Phil's phone? Are you a friend of his?"

"I don't know any Phil, but listen bud, I've got Punk for you."

"Okay. Well put him on." Cena thought it was weird that Phil had a friend call him up when he could have dialed himself.

"You wanna talk to him? Yeah, you probably want to tell him a thing or two huh?"

John wondered what all of this was about. Was this a silly prank that Punk was playing out of boredom?

What Cena heard next on the phone chilled him to the bone. There were smacking sounds and groans, and the voice yelling, "Wake up you asswad, talk to your executioner!"

"Jesus! What the Hell"

"John I know you hate Punk, but don't cuss. It's beneath you. Here he is. Tell him what you'll do to him."

"J…John…help…." There was the sound of a fist smashing flesh.

"Like he'd ever help you with anything." The voice then spoke to John. " Ok listen buddy. Meet me behind the warehouse down the street. We'll take care of him together. Sad to say though, if anyone snoops around before you get here, I'll have to finish him off myself. So hurry."

The line went dead and John held the phone so tight that his knuckles were white.

Phil was in trouble. Some psycho thought that he would actually help him hurt his friend. It seemed to him like the man on the phone thought that he would be happy to join him in harming Punk. The psycho had also said that if anyone else came around, he'd kill Phil.

It took John only a few minutes to decide what he was going to do. His friend's life was at stake. The downside was that while on the road with the WWE, the wrestlers were not allowed to carry any weapons. He didn't have time to try and get any at the moment either.

John considered alerting the security team, but it would take too long to search for them throughout the hotel. Cena hurried to the lobby, then out into the hotel's parking garage. As he did so, he made a few calls to certain wrestlers, "just in case". He jumped into his Camaro and sped down the street to the warehouse.

The three wrestlers that John had time to call were reacting in various ways, from various locations.

Randy was staring in confusion at his phone as he sat at the hotel bar.

Mike was sitting on his bed thinking, "What the fuck?"

Alberto Del Rio was considering calling the police as he also sat on his hotel bed.

At the back of the warehouse, Guy had unzipped the body bag and then yanked the bound Punk out onto the floor of the van. He had gagged his captive again already.

Phil closed his eyes when his tormentor held up an extremely sharp looking knife.

As it turned out, the abductor simply cut the ropes from around Phil's ankles. He opened his eyes when his arm was grabbed and he was roughly pulled forward. The crazy man shoved him out onto the ground.

Phil could hear a car approaching, and headlights soon came into his vision.

"Come up on your knees dickhead." He pulled Punk up to the kneeling position by the roots of his hair.

Cena parked his vehicle and took a deep breath. He could see Phil was bound and gagged on his knees in front of a man with a large knife. As John got out of his car, the man smiled at him, and said, "Johnny! Here's your present. I think you'll agree that he needs to be destroyed."


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

"Just listen to me for a second, okay?"

"John we need to get him back in the van and get the hell out of here. No one will see your car from the road since its parked back here. C'mon. Help me get him up."

"Let's just talk about this..um..what was your name?"

"John we don't have time for pleasantries now, come on or we'll have to kill him here."

Cena could see that he had to stall this situation. The guy would kill Phil right there and then if he didn't. He'd play along until the dude was less nervous and willing to talk. Maybe he could subdue him soon.

"Okay then." Said John. "Let's get him in there." He stepped towards the kidnapper and Punk. "Good." thought Cena. "He trusts me. He's putting the knife away."

John's heart sank as the crazed man yanked a gun out of his pocket, and held it to Phil's head.

"Just in case this bastard tries something."

There was no way in Hell Cena was going to try to knock out this criminal now. He wasn't going to get his friend shot in the head. John took one of Phil's arms and said,"Stand up."

Punk did as he was told. He knew Cena well enough to see that his buddy was stalling for time.

Guy laughed out loud. "This wimp is afraid of you John. He wouldn't dare disobey you."

John was trying to guide Phil gently to the van floor, but "psycho fanboy" shoved Punk down face first.

"I swear to God, this guy is going to be sorry if I get out of this." Thought C.M Punk.

John was waiting for "Mr. Nut job" to let his guard down. It was frustrating because Phil could be shot as the result of any scenario. He would wait until the guy was driving, then untie Punk.

"Okay, I'll bag him up while you drive."

Cena started to feel desperate. "I can do that buddy. You go ahead and drive."

"No. It's my pleasure."

"I really insist. It's the least I can do for such a great fan."

"JOHN WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

Cena tried to remain calm as he viewed the body bag, and saw the man cocking his gun and holding it against Phil's temple. Punk was turning pale.

"Sorry John for yelling, but we have to get going. I'll tell you where to go."

Having not a clue as to what else to do, John slipped behind the wheel of the vehicle. He winced when he glanced back. Punk was getting knocked out with the butt of the gun.

Guy instructed his new best friend where to drive. As he did so, he blindfolded his captive, and then wrapped another bandanna around Punk's mouth. In addition, he tightly tied the prisoner's ankles together.

John heard the zipping sound of the body bag and glanced in the rear view mirror. "Oh dear God!" He thought. He had to do something, or Phil would suffocate.

"Hey, let him breathe. If he suffocates in route, we won't be able to mess with him."

"Good thinking dude." Guy unzipped the bag enough for Punk's face to be free.

Phil gasped and gulped, but the gags prevented him from complete relief.

John was just relieved that his pal could now at least get air through his nose.

The psychopath told John his first name, and instructed him to drive into the middle of nowhere. They parked at a seemingly abandoned mechanic's shop. When John turned around, he saw that Guy was still holding the gun on an unconscious C.M. Punk.

"Okay Johnny, let's get him inside. Help me with the other end of the body bag."

This Guy person was letting down his guard a little. As they set Phil down on the building's concrete floor, the abductor put the gun back in his pocket.

"Now's my chance!" Thought Cena.

Unfortunately, before John could do anything, Guy grabbed a gasoline can and moved toward Phil who was regaining consciousness.

"Wait! I thought we were gonna mess with him first."

Guy handed John a small blade. "Knock yourself out." He then pulled out his own larger knife, and said with glee, "I'm going to slice off his ear."

Enough was enough. Cena knelt in front of his friend which placed him between Phil and the "fan". "You are going to have to get through me first."

Guy was confused, and it showed on his face. "John? What are you doing?"

"I'm protecting this man who is my real friend. You don't even know me. I'm not your bud."

White was disgusted. "What the hell's gotten into you? You're calling this asshole a friend?" He started backing away shaking his head from side to side. "No John. Not you. You can't be on his side. What about the good in you? You are supposed to be a hero."

"What do you know about good? You are about to torture and kill someone!"

"Oh my God! All of this evil! And now you!" White was practically whining.

John countered, "You don't believe what you are doing is evil?"

"No. I am purging the world."

"I'm going to release my friend, and we are getting the hell out of here. Don't stand in my way, or you'll get hurt.

A blindfolded Punk could only listen helplessly. "Run, John, run." He thought. "Just get away, and leave me here."

Phil thought it sounded like John was standing up, and edging towards the psycho. There was an electric whooshing sound. Then, he heard Cena groaning, and a thudding sound like a body hitting the floor.

Punk was now losing all hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Randy was beside himself, as were Del Rio, and Mizanin. Each of them had been told the following by John when he called them:

He had called the others too.(this is how they knew to meet with one another)

Phil was in mortal danger.

He wanted them to track the signal on both his and Punk's phones.

He and Phil desperately needed their help.

Notify the police.

Alberto had called the police a half an hour ago. "How long is it going to take? Do they not understand the word, "danger"?", He complained worriedly.

"Tell me about it." Answered Miz. "They'll both be dead by the time those fools get here."

Randy had been trying to track the phone's system, and was pacing as he waited for the results. "I'm getting something. Let's just track it ourselves. We can take my rental car."

Mike, Randy, and Alberto made their way to the hotel garage quickly. Del Rio jumped in the back. Mike rode shotgun so that he could watch the signal, and instruct Randy where to go. RKO slid behind the wheel.

At the Mechanic's shop…..

Guy White sat with his head in his hands. He was distraught. His hero was not the man he had thought he was. It pained him. He would have to rid the world of Cena too.

White lifted his head and looked at his two captives. He would take his anger and frustration out on the both of them. In addition, he'd made up a new plan to dispose of the both of them.

Punk's blindfold had been removed. His captor wanted him to see everything. He'd been taken out of the body bag. He was now bound to a chair with his hands behind his back, and was still gagged.

John was bound and gagged in much the same way, in another chair.

Both of the wrestlers were awake, and staring daggers at their captor.

"Mlet mim mo mou momer mummer" Shouted Punk behind his gags. What he was actually attempting to yell was, "Let him go you mother fucker!" to no avail.

Guy charged over and punched Punk in the face. Blood sprayed from the champ's nose and mouth. "It's Clobberin' Time Punk!" He raised his fist again.

"Moppppp!" Yelled Cena behind his own tight bandannas.

White went behind an old file cabinet and grabbed a baseball bat. He smashed the end of it into Cena's ribs. "Got somethin' to say you sell out? Yeah, I didn't think so."

John was in terrible pain. His head bobbed down toward his chest. Punk was terrified that Johnny would drown in the blood that must be building up in his mouth behind the gags, or choke on vomit if he threw up from the crushing blow to the ribs.

"Mi'll mill mou. Mi'll mill mou." Punk was stopped short by a hard punch to his testicles. He moaned in agony.

"Ohhh. The two of you are going to pray for death by the time I'm through with you. Just let me get a few tools."

Cena and Punk struggled valiantly while Guy was gone, but could not get loose. They looked at one another piteously.

"John is going to die because of me. All because of me." Thought Phil as a few tears made their way down his face. He noticed that John's eyes were becoming wet as well. "Please Lord. Don't let Johnny suffer too much." Punk silently prayed.

John was hating on himself for not being able to help his friend.

Guy White came back into the room. His victims' eyes widened in horror when they saw the plethora of "tools" that he was laying out on the workshop table.

Punk watched the psycho pick up a large pair of sheers and move towards John, who whimpered when his left index finger was shoved between the blades.

"Moooo! Mlease! Mlease mop! Moooooo!" Begged Phil. Of course his pleas fell on deaf ears.

White snipped off Cena's finger with seemingly no effort. John screamed behind his gag. Punk sobbed as his good friend turned white, and blood sprayed everywhere, including on Phil himself.

"We better stop that bleeding." Said Psycho Fan as he grabbed a long candle lighter. He turned it on and pressed it against the bloody stump that had once been John's finger. Cena's muffled screams filled the air again.

Punk stared mournfully at John's finger on the floor as the tears just gushed down his cheeks. "My fault. My fault."

"What can we cut off of you, Mr. Best In The World?" He seemed to be contemplating. "I know!" He grabbed a large razor blade.

"The Lord Is My Shepherd…." Punk prayed as White grabbed his hair,and then yanked his head back.

John, who felt like he would soon pass out, cried passionately because he believed Phil's throat was about to be slit.

Guy was laughing deep in his throat. Instead of slicing his prisoner's throat open, he sliced off the wrestler's hair by the scalp. Even more muffled screaming came from both trussed up men.

"You crybabies. You're really nothing aren't you?"

John and Phil were barely coherent as their tormentor left the room, returning with a wheelbarrow. "We're going to have ourselves a bonfire boys." He hummed with glee as he poured chloroform into a cloth and covered Phil's nose and mouth. It didn't take long to kick in, because Punk was barely conscious anyway at this point.

As he was pouring more of the chloroform to use on Cena, John looked at Guy with pleading eyes, and begged, "Mlease."

White responded by pressing the cloth against his former idol's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

"Of course it would take us to the middle of nowhere." Complained Mike. "Of freakin' course."

Randy said nothing, but he was filled with dread.

Alberto commented, "I don't like this at all. Not one little bit."

The Miz pointed towards some light he could see through the trees. "That must be the place." A glance at the console let him know that he was correct.

Randy pulled over to the side of the road. Each of the three knew they had to walk the rest of the way, and they knew why. As they edged their way closer to the lighted building, the wrestler's made sure they became stealthier, and stealthier.

Del Rio was getting nervous. He was starting to believe they should have waited for the police. Miz was wondering why his coworkers were in "mortal danger". Randy was thinking about a plan for finding Punk and Cena.

The wrestlers could see that they had arrived at a secluded, abandoned looking old mechanic's shop. They weren't fooled though. The lights were on, and their friend's phone was somewhere on the premises. The place was definitely not abandoned.

"We should keep to the shadows." Whispered The Viper. "Let's split up to cover more ground."

ADR decided to take the office. Mike chose the shop. Orton would search the outside areas.

As they were setting off, Guy White was putting potato sacks over the heads of his unconscious prisoners. He stepped back to admire his handy work. The two douche bags looked like scarecrows. "And now the grand finale." He thought happily. His happy moment was diminished when he realized that he'd forgotten to bring the gasoline.

"Don't go anywhere boys." He laughed. He then turned toward the shop, and headed back to get what he'd forgotten.

Mike saw a body bag lying on the shop's floor right as he entered. "Oh Jesus." He thought. The room was really a large garage, and Miz was determined to search every inch of it.

The Mexican Aristocrat could see that there was nothing, and no one in the office. He entered a back room that seemed to be a sitting room of some kind. Alberto could see some furniture through the door. He crept carefully into the room, and immediately froze in place. "What in the name of all that is holy?" He thought.

Del Rio looked in horror at all of the blood, and ropes, and "tools". When he saw the finger next to one of the "roped" chairs, he was so damned shocked that he never even heard the quiet footsteps behind him.

White had no problem at all with the tazer.

Randy could see that there was something out in the field just a few yards away. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he believed that he was looking at two scarecrows that were hanging back to back. "What the….?" Those scarecrows looked like they were moving a little. As Orton inched closer, he realized that those scarecrows seemed more than a little human despite the sacks on their heads. Realization hit The Apex Predator like a ton of bricks, and he ran the remaining distance between he and his friends.

When RKO reached the trussed up men, he pulled the sacks off of their heads as quickly as he could. John, who had just regained consciousness, was breathing heavily through his nose grasping for every last bit of air. He was gagged horrifically tight, so he could obviously not breathe through his mouth. Randy worked at the knots on the bandannas until finally the cloths were loose enough to be pulled gently out of Cena's mouth. The Legend Killer then did the same for Punk who was still out cold.

Back at the shop, Mike was still searching closets, storage rooms, and old vehicles for some sign of Phil and/or John. He was completely oblivious as to what was happening out in front of the garage.

Guy knew that he was no match for all of the wrestlers together. He had to make a snap decision to protect himself, and get away. He had seen that Miz asshole, and had looked out one of the windows and noticed Randy Orton coming to the rescue of the evil bastards he had so wanted to destroy. "So Randy is in on all of this nastiness too huh? Somehow I've got to expose the truth about the WWE to the world. It is pure, unadulterated evil."

Guy was sinking into despair just thinking about two of his heroes turning to the other side. He had his insurance policy though. Insurance by the name of Alberto Del Rio.

He'd had time to get his van that he'd hidden from view, bind the Hispanic bastard hand and foot, and shove him into one of the wheelbarrows. Now they were both out front. Guy heaved with all of his might until his new captive was inside the van.

He hurried to the driver's seat, and drove away with tires screeching.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Randy called Mike on his cell and asked him to bring out something to the field in the back that could cut thick rope. He also suggested that Miz meet up with Alberto, and bring him to the field also.

"Is Phil okay?" Rasped John.

Randy looked over at Punk who was stirring.

"He seems to be coming to buddy. Try not to talk until we get some water for you."

Just then Phil's eyes snapped open. The champ seemed a bit disoriented. When his eyes met Randy's, he said, "Thank God you found us."

"Are you okay Phil?" Cena asked.

"I…I think so. What about you?" Before John could answer, memory flooded back. "Oh Jesus! Randy, that psycho cut off John's finger! Where is he?"

RKO gasped when he got a decent look at Phil, and then saw Cena's hand in the moonlight.

At this point, several thoughts were fighting for dominance in Orton's head:

"Sweet Jesus, his finger?"

"The mother fucker scalped him!"

"He could still be here!"

"We've got to get them untied!"

"Why is it taking Mike and Bert so fucking long?"

Randy knew that for the sake of his friends he could not panic. He busied himself with loosening the thick knots as a way to keep himself focused. What the fuck kind of rope was this anyway? He could not believe how tough, and thick it was. He knew he could eventually get them loose, but did he have time?

The Viper had no question that he could take the sick bastard down. The downside was that he was no match for a gun, chainsaw etc. The priority was getting Phil and John out of harm's way.

"Someone's coming!" John whispered.

Randy hoped to God it was Mike, or Berto. In desperation, he lied, "Stay where you are. I have a gun pointed at you."

"It's me guys." Said Mike as he stepped closer . The moonlight allowed them to see his face. He was visibly upset. "I saw …in that room….I saw…" Mike just could not finish his thought. He took a few deep breaths. "Blood , and a finger! All those devices….."

"Calm down bud." Said Randy. He saw that Miz had two large, extremely sharp looking knives. "Help me cut these two loose."

Mizanin shook his head several times as if trying to get himself back to coherency. He handed Orton a blade, and said, "I can't find Bert anywhere."

Meanwhile…

Alberto had regained consciousness. He was staying as still and quiet as he could while the crazy man drove him to God knew where. Thoughts of the torture devices, and one of his pal's fingers were preying on his mind.

Del Rio knew that since he was a strong, virile wrestler, he should be brave and heroic. However, he was frightened of what this psycho would do to him while he was bound and unable to defend himself. Would reasoning with this guy work? He didn't think so.

Guy had been glancing in the rear view mirror. "I can see you are awake back there Bertie. I need you right now, so you get to live a bit longer than you deserve. Before I finally kill you though, I'm going to make you wish you were dead."

"But why? Who the hell are you?"

"Why? Because you deserve it. As far as who I am…let's just say I'm the WWE Universe's new hero."

"Please let this be a nightmare." Thought Del Rio. "Please just let me wake up back at the hotel."

The van came to a stop, and Alberto's captor got out and opened the vehicle's side door. He pulled a cloth, and a bottle out of his duffle bag. Alberto didn't have to be a genius to know what the bottle contained. He tried to squirm away from his kidnapper, but could not get very far due to the tight ropes restraining his wrists and ankles.

Guy laughed at the Hispanic coward trying to resist him. He sat on top of his prisoner and shoved the chloroform soaked cloth in the man's face.

"Hail Mary Full Of Grace…." Was ADR's last coherent thought as he lost conciousness.

At the mechanic's shop…..

Randy and Mike had freed Punk and Cena, then helped them back to the building. There was a floor freezer in the shop, so The Miz placed Johnny's finger in that.

They had set the two poor victims on the sofa in the sitting area, and seethed with anger as they regarded all of the wounds their friends had suffered. They looked like train wrecks, and the psycho was going to pay.

Mike could not comprehend how someone could make other human beings suffer so horribly. Randy was thinking of ways he could make the kidnapper sorry for what he'd done.

Randy said, "Mike, I'm going to try to find Alberto. He may still be searching the area." The Viper knew deep down that this wasn't the case. "Protect these two in case that psychotic comes back."

The four WWE wrestlers did not know it, but they were all silently praying that the maniac did not have Berto.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

The police had sent a car to the hotel to speak to the wrestlers that had called them. When they could not find Alberto, Mike, or Randy, let alone Phil and John, they began to knock on other WWE hotel room doors. At first, it was believed that the missing superstars were out partying. Hunter called Randy.

Orton answered on the first ring. "Hello!" He sounded panicked.

"Randy I swear to God I'll kick all of your…."

"JUST LISTEN!"

HHH was taken aback by the terror filled response to his reprimand.

Randy took advantage of Helmsley's shocked silence.

"John and Phil were almost killed. They were tortured Hunter! We think the psycho has Alberto!"

Within the hour, an ambulance had been sent to the remote location, the police had sprung into action, and John's Camaro had been found. When the wrestlers gave them the details of the situation, the FBI were notified.

Everyone was worried about Alberto. Ricardo Rodriguez was beside himself.

Eve Marie Torres lay sobbing on her hotel room bed. She and Alberto had been hanging out a lot while on the road with the WWE. They'd never had a storyline together on TV, but spent quite a bit of time with one another "backstage". They had much in common, and Del Rio was fun to be with. Eve loved his warm smile, and dark eyes. Their strong friendship had become something much deeper. She remembered the first deep, passionate kiss he had given her about a month before this nightmare. Eve knew that she was head over heels in love with The Mexican Aristocrat.

She feared for Bertie's life because his phone had been found out in the front of the mechanic's shop where Punk and Cena had been held. The kidnapper had either found it and left it there, or it had fallen out of Alberto's pocket. That phone could have been a way to track the psycho who had the man that she loved at his mercy.

Eve was going to pray all night long.

At the local hospital, John had his finger stitched back on. He and Phil were sedated and kept together in a room for observation. Mike and Randy stayed in a waiting area until John's finger was stitched on, and their friends were sleeping peacefully. Both of them felt terrible for John and Phil. They couldn't imagine everything the two had been through.

"At least they are safe now." Thought Mike. "I wish we could say the same for Bert."

Randy was thinking, "God only knows what that lunatic will do to him."

About fifty miles out of town, at an abandoned warehouse, ADR was being tortured.

Guy had stripped his captive down to his black briefs. In addition, he had blindfolded him with a thick black cloth. This was to add to the psychological mind games that he wanted to play.

ADR hung from a metal bar that he was chained to. His tormentor had burned him repeatedly with a lit cigar. He did not want to give the monster the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. He bit down on his lip until it was bloody. Alberto was ashamed of himself when he whimpered after the sixth burn mark.

Del Rio's whimpering became full blown screams when the cigar was held down onto his skin for long moments at a time. Guy smiled at this achievement.

"Stop! Please Stop!" Begged Alberto, sobbing. "I don't understand why you are doing this!"

"You understand perfectly asshole. You are getting what you deserve."

"I've done nothing to you! None of us have harmed you!"

White slapped him extremely hard on the right cheek."You've harmed others. You must be stopped."

"It's not real! We follow a script!"

"Pfft. You'd say anything to save your sorry ass." Guy punched the blindfolded Alberto in his stomach, then held his fist wincing in pain. These wrestlers were ripped. That was for certain.

"Listen! I'm telling the truth!" Del Rio coughed this out. It was hard to breathe, let alone talk after being slugged in the gut.

"You shut the fuck up!" White shouted. He wanted to punch his prisoner in the face, but remembered how bad his hand had hurt after punching him in the belly. So, he smacked Alberto across the face repeatedly. Left,right. Left, right.

Finally, Guy stopped slapping Del Rio. This was simply because he was getting bored with that sort of torture.

"Stop crying little girl.", White said with disgust as he noticed tears falling down ADR's face from under the blindfold.

If it weren't for the blinder tied around Del Rio's eyes, he would have been prepared for what was about to happen next. Unfortunately, he didn't see his captor removing his belt. Berto cried out from the pain and surprise as the belt was used like a whip on his bare back.

Guy White enjoyed the bloody gashes that he was creating on Del Rio. He felt extremely powerful. It was wonderful dominating this evil wrestler.

"Ahhhhh! Stoppp! Please!"

White grabbed Del Rio by the hair and whispered menacingly in his ear. "How does it feel to be on the receiving end?"

"Please leave me alone. Let me go. I won't press charges. Just let me be okay? I'm a good guy! It's all an act!" He was breathing heavily, his chest heaving up and down.

"I've had enough of this!" Guy growled as he shoved a black bandanna between his prisoner's lips as a cleave gag, and tied it at the back of his head. "You are going to be sorry to be alive."


	8. Chapter 8

**I have no ownership of WWE characters. Extremely short I know. I'm starting to come down with something, and want to get some rest. I'm very busy, and might even be getting ill, so who knows when I'll be able to get to this again. I was going to add to this and make it longer, but thought I'd better just post it now, in case I can't get back to this story for a while. **

Guy wanted to degrade and humiliate Del Rio as much as possible before he made and sent the DVD he was going to create. He also wanted to terrify the man beyond belief.

As his captive hung there helpless, White rummaged through Alberto's pants and jacket pockets where he found a black leather wallet that was stuffed full. He opened the billfold and perused it's contents.

"Well, what have we here?" After removing his hostage's blindfold, he smirked, then held up the wallet sized photo of Eve that he'd found.

Alberto tensed, which did not go unnoticed by White. "Is this your whore? I might have known you'd be hooked up with a cunt bitch like this."

Del Rio felt a great rage inside him when his captor called Eve what he did. He roared behind his gag, and stared at White like a lion watching it's prey.

Guy White laughed. "You silly Mexican. What can you do? I'll tell you what **I'm** going to do. I've just had the greatest idea. Nasty bitches like her need to be put in their place don't you think? What do you say I go get her? Ohhh, and looky look. You have a bar receipt from the hotel you all are staying at. I'll find her."

Alberto shook his head and shouted a muffled, "Moooooo!"

"Oh yes. Yes indeed."

"Mleave mer mout mof mis! Mon't mou mouch mer!"

"Oh mumble, mumble , mumble."

Guy used his tazer yet again on The Mexican Aristocrat, then chloroformed him for good measure.

Guy unchained ADR's ankles. He then unchained his wrists, and let the bastard fall hard on the cement floor. He grabbed his victim's arms, and pulled him to a sitting position against one of the walls.

White then tightened the gag that was in Alberto's mouth, and wrapped another bandanna around the first one, tightly. He cuffed Del Rio's hands behind his back, and manacled the wrestler's ankles together.

Feeling more than a little tired, Guy stood up and jogged in place to reinvigorate himself. He knew he had to grab Ms. Torres before the sun soon came up.


	9. Chapter 9

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

It was now 7:00am. She hadn't been able to sleep all night, so she'd showered, and dressed etc. Eve tipped the young man who handed her the envelope. When he headed for the elevator, she shut her door and sat on one of the plush chairs in the room. As she read the words on the stationary in the envelope, her hands began shaking. It was a struggle to keep the paper in her grasp. It said:

_Cunt,_

_You and Del Pricko deserve each other. You both will burn in hell. Do neither of you have any guilt and shame over what you do? Follow my instructions perfectly you manipulative bitch, or your man will face dire consequences. I will be at the entrance to the parking garage. Come down. Be alone. Know this:_

_If anyone ambushes me, I'll never tell anyone who captures me the whereabouts of your lover. He will starve to death, if he doesn't die of thirst first._

_If anyone follows us, I will see to it that Alberto dies a horrible death._

_You can prolong his life, if you do as I say._

_If you are not here in the next five minutes, I'll detonate the bomb._

"Bomb? What bomb? Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!" Eve couldn't think straight. There wasn't even time for coherent thought. The letter fell to the floor as she hurried out of the room and down the hall.

Guy White was waiting for her. He watched her walk through the parking garage door, and admired her beautiful body. She was wearing jeans that accentuated her figure, and a pretty white blouse. "There could be hope for her." Thought White. "Maybe I can tame and domesticate her."

Guy walked up behind her, and said quietly with a smile on his face, "The detonator is in my pocket. Act like you know me, and wanted to meet me. There are people around as you can see. One slip up on your part, and its goodbye Del Rio."

Eve plastered a fake smile on her face as the psycho took her arm. "You are great at faking smiles, aren't you Eve?" He asked as he led her to the car he had borrowed from his cousin. It was a yellow corvette convertible.

"Get in. You drive."

Eve did as she was told as Bertie's kidnapper slipped in the passenger's seat beside her.

"Drive us out of here, turn left, and take the freeway. Try anything, wreck this car, speed, whatever, and guess who pays?"

'Please don't hurt him."

White snickered. "My God you are gorgeous. Too bad you are so evil. Maybe I can change that."

Eve sucked in a breath as he touched her leg and caressed her thigh. She wanted to smack his hand away, or punch him in his privates, but Lord knew what he'd do to Berto. She tried simply asking him to stop.

"Please don't."

White laughed heartily. "Silly little girl. I do what I want. You are in no position to resist me."

Eve pushed her fears of what the crazy fool would do to her aside. She was concerned for Alberto first and foremost.

"You are so damned sexy." Guy crooned as he caressed the back of her neck. "I have a plan for you my dear."

The next few miles were driven in tense silence. Finally, she was told to pull onto a back road that eventually led to an abandoned looking warehouse.

Guy grabbed the keys, and ordered, "Walk ahead of me hoebag."

Eve knew that for her lover's sake she could not turn around and kick the asshole in the nuts.

When they entered the building, she felt something pressed against her back. She realized in horror that it was a gun.

"Get moving slut, down the stairway now, or I'll push you down."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Jesus, is everyone going to ask me that? Don't play dumb woman."

Eve gasped when she reached the bottom of the stairs, and was forcibly turned to the right by her captor. There, on the floor against the wall, was her precious Alberto. It was obvious from the marks and bruises that he had been brutally beaten. He was bound, gagged, and sweating. He looked at her with frightened eyes.

White grabbed Eve from behind, cocked the gun, and held it to her temple.

Alberto screamed behind his gags. "Moooo! Moooo! "

"Oh shut the Hell up asshole. I see you worked up a sweat trying to get loose. Those are cuffs you have on. You pathetic wrestlers have the delusion that you can bend steel huh?" He kissed Eve on the neck, then played with her hair, all the while holding the gun to her head. She closed her eyes tightly, hearing a muffled, "Mon't Mou Moutch mer!"

"Oh, I'll touch her a lot. Maybe I'll even kill her."

Guy lowered the gun a bit, and shoved her forward. He whispered in her ear. "There was never any bomb, or detonator babe. Sorry." Guy shoved Eve toward ADR. He shoved her so hard that she fell on the floor at Del Rio's bound feet. She crawled up next to him, and reached for the bandannas.

"If you ungag him, I'll shoot him."

Eve lowered her hand, but nuzzled her head in the crook of Alberto's neck. He rested his chin on the top of her head. "Moh maby. Mime mo morry maby."

"Oh how precious and sweet….NOT! Now whore, you have a chance to be redeemed. I'll take you in. you can cook, and clean for me, and attend to my needs. I'll show you what a real man is. You will behave though."

Eve stared at the insane person in front of her in disbelief. She clutched at Del Rio's arm.

"C'mon now honey. Show me you are serious about becoming a better person. Let's put on a live sex show for this evil man who deserves to die. He needs to see what he will be losing." White held out his hand as an offer to help his female captive off of the floor.

She shrunk away from her tormentor, and held tightly to Alberto.

"Have it your way then bitch!" he shouted as he grabbed her hair, and yanked her to her feet.

He shoved her onto a table while Del Rio shouted obscenities behind his gags.

Guy punched Eve in the face, and then kicked Alberto in the stomach. He leaned down, and grabbed the wrestler's hair, then whispered menacingly in Del Rio's ear, "I'm going to rape her in front of you."

Berto tried to kick up at his captor, but was restrained so securely that he failed miserably. Tears ran down his face as the psychotic licked his lips, rubbed his crotch, and made his way toward the woman that Alberto was in love with.


	10. Chapter 10

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Guy hovered over Eve and began to undo his jeans. She tried to get off of the table, and he smacked her hard across the face. Alberto roared under his mouth restraints. He wanted to rip the bastard apart.

White pulled the gun out again and held it on Eve's forehead. "Shut up, or I'll shoot her."

Del Rio was now crying fully. He was powerless to help save his lady.

"Oh look at this." Said Guy with glee. "He's bawling like a baby. That reminds me….." White pocketed his gun, and took out his Smartphone. He turned on the video recorder and said in a singsongy voice, "Smile for the camera."

Eve was starting to get her bearings again after being punched and slapped around. She heard the psycho saying something about how the people who saw the video would thank him. She also heard Alberto's muffled whimpering. She blinked a few times, and what came into focus enraged her.

The kidnapper was filming with one hand, and making little cuts on her Bertie with a pocket knife.

Without really thinking, Eve charged at their victimizer. White was taken by surprise and had absolutely no time to react. Torres kicked him into Alberto who promptly head butted him.

Guy fell onto Del Rio's lap. ADR thrust his legs upward , then sideways, knocking the crazy man to the floor, and on his back. Eve smashed one of her high heels down on the nutcase's crotch.

As White moaned and writhed in agony, Alberto slammed his manacled feet onto his head with all of his might.

Eve could see that the abductor was now unconscious. She gently removed her man's gags. "Oh my poor sweet baby." She crooned as she rubbed at the horrific marks that the tightly tied bandannas had made on Bert's face.

Alberto coughed, and rasped, "Eve, the gun. Honey, get the gun."

Eve scrambled to get every weapon that the criminal had in his pockets. She put the pocket knife and gun in each of her own jean pockets.

"I'm going to find the keys to those horrible things you're in."

She was repulsed at having to touch the man again, but diligently checked all of his pockets. In seconds, she found them. There were two of them on a small key ring.

Eve tried the first one on Berto's wrists, and sighed with relief when the cuffs opened. He rubbed at his sore wrists while Eve released his ankles. She took one look at his raw, and bloody ankles and wrists, then stood up and gave another heel shot to White's crotch.

"That's my girl." Said Del Rio. "Here." He handed her the leg manacles. She fastened them to the unconscious man's ankles, making damn sure they dug right into his skin through his socks.

ADR cuffed Guy's wrists behind his back as tight as he could. "See how you like it fucker."

Eve took Alberto in her arms and smoothed his hair. "It's all over Bertie. We're safe now."

He kissed her soft lips, then her neck.

Eve wanted to make love to Alberto right there and then, but she knew they had several matters to attend to. "I'm going to get his phone darlin'.

"Good idea."

Eve called 911. She was able to give their exact location because as she was driving, she'd paid very close attention to where she was going.

As she hung up, Alberto stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her in a sweet embrace. He kissed her neck and earlobe, and whispered in her ear. "It was his mistake to underestimate you. You never cease to amaze me." He gently turned her to face him. They caressed one another as they kissed passionately, bruised, painful faces and all.

6 hours later….

The company members met in an area backstage at the arena. McMahon happily told them that the psychotic fan known as Guy White was in custody, and would be put away for a very long time. His victims were more than willing to testify.

Punk and Cena, against the advice of their doctors, were at this meeting. However, Vince refused to let them wrestle. He said they could hang back stage, but told them they were not ready to tape a show just yet. He felt they needed to recuperate from their ordeal.

Vince also told everyone that Eve, and Del Rio were being evaluated at one of the local hospitals. The doctors wanted to be sure that they were truly okay.

Everyone was so relieved that their coworkers had all been rescued, or had escaped. Most did not know the entire story as of yet, but were still happy their friends were going to be alright.

In fact, Ricardo prayed a silent prayer of thanks. He could not wait until he could see his good buddy at the hospital after the show.

At the hospital…..

The physicians had decided that Eve was to be released from the emergency room. She had a huge bruise from being punched in the face, and some smaller ones from being thrown on the table, and slapped. Other than those injuries, the staff felt that she was going to be okay. They tended to her bumps and bruises, and prescribed her some pain medication.

After taking one look at ADR however, he was admitted for at least one night's observation. They could see he was in great pain, and having trouble breathing, and even standing for longer than a few minutes. They needed to clean and dress his wounds, and prevent infection as well.

Eve sat next to Bertie's bed and held, and caressed his hand. She wanted to murder Guy White for what he had done to her man. The poor, sweet, gorgeous, hunk, had a swollen cheek, burn, and whip marks all over his body that made him wince when he shifted position, and bloody gashes.

"A penny for your thoughts my love?" Berto asked, as he reached up and caressed her cheek that was not bruised.

Eve kissed his hand and answered, "I was just thinking how much I want that bastard to pay."

"Fiesty spitfire." He tried to smile, but could only manage a little one with his pained face. "You know what I want to do when I get out of here? I want to buy an exquisite engagement ring."

"Ohh Bertie." Said Eve as tears of joy rolled down her face. "I love you so much. You've made me the happiest woman in existence."

"And you've made me the happiest man in the world. I love you more than words can say." He gently brushed her tears away with his fingers.

Eve lay her head next to Alberto's, and the two held one another in a loving embrace.

**I hope that you've enjoyed the story. I'm not sure how it went in Del Rio's direction, but it somehow did. It is always nice to get as many gorgeous hunks as I can into the mix anyway, lol.**


End file.
